


Sirius Black's First Proper Friend

by Only_Dropsie



Series: The Marauders Era, First Year [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts First Year, James Potter is Sleepy, Lily Evans is a Sweetheart, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Severus Snape is Unwelcoming, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black is Awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Dropsie/pseuds/Only_Dropsie
Summary: Taking Ted's advice, Sirius sets of through the Hogwarts Express in search of some new friends, Proper Friends as Ted said. The only problem is, no first years are sitting alone, they are all with older years. Sirius is about to give up when he finds a compartment occupied by three people a smiling redhead, her grumpy Best Friend, and a sleeping boy. Are these the people Sirius has been searching for?
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter (Briefly), James Potter & Severus Snape (Briefly), Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & James Potter (Briefly), Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Severus Snape
Series: The Marauders Era, First Year [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637365
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Sirius Black's First Proper Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings in this story are mine.

Sirius Black spent the next ten minutes of his life readying himself to make some new friends. He attempted to ruffle out his overly combed and gelled hair, changed into his uniform so he wouldn’t be seen wearing what his mother had dubbed his ‘casual dress robes’, and finally spent five whole minutes pulling the Black Crest from his satchel.

Now it was time from the hard part, the actual making friends part. Sirius walked through the train looking through the windows of compartments in search of first years. He saw plenty, in fact there was probably one in eight out of every ten compartments, but they were all sitting with older students, probably siblings and cousins asked to keep an eye on them till they found their feet, but Sirius needed to find first years alone, he knew he wouldn’t be able to face older students.

Just as he was about to give up and retreat back to his little hideaway, he found one. The compartment was one of the emptiest he had seen, with only three people occupying it. A girl with long red hair was chatting away excitedly to the black haired boy beside her who was smiling and nodding away, but didn’t seem to adding much to the conversation. Across the compartment, another black haired boy lay against the window, not seeming to be paying any attention to the other two, in fact he seemed to be asleep. Sirius watched them all silently for a moment attempting to find the courage to go in and introduce himself, but then suddenly the girl looked up noticing him immediately. She smiled as she jumped to her feet and slide the door open. 

“Hello,” the girl said beaming as she leaned against the half open door. Now that she was fully in his view, Sirius took a second to take her in. The first thing he noticed was her green eyes, they were very eye catching to say the least, and reminded Sirius of the bright green marbles he had sneakily bought in the Muggle Market as they were passing one day, she had a button nose, and bright sparkling teeth. She wore hear auburn hair down, hanging straight over her shoulder and had yet to change into her school uniform, instead wearing a blue plaid skirt and white polar neck jumper, as well as a pair of as pair of white tights and black slip shoes. Muggle clothes, Sirius realised. 

“Hello,” Sirius replied, shuffling on his feet slightly. 

The girl stood up straight, pushing the door fully open and stepping to the side, “I’m Lily. Would you like to join us?” She asked, titling her head to invite him in. 

Sirius nodded and entered the compartment, Lily smiled brightly at him as he passed. He sat down across from the awake black haired boy, the one Lily had been talking to. This boy didn’t seem to be quite as friendly as Lily was, he didn’t smile at Sirius as he sat down, but he didn’t scowl either. He just sat with a completely blank look at his face and even though he was looking right at him, Sirius felt like the boy was ignoring his presence in the room completely, and Sirius was certain that the boy didn't want him there. 

The most noticeable thing on the boy’s face was his hooked nose, but his eyes quickly caught Sirius' attention, they were so dark Sirius swore the must have been black. This boy had already changed into his uniform, and Sirius noticed the leg of his trousers hanging out of his bag to his right. He found himself a little jealous of the boy, because this boy had something Sirius always wanted, long hair. Well to be fair calling it long was a bit of an overstatement, but it was certainly longer than Sirius’. It was choppily cut just above his jawline and framed itself around his face. 

Lily returned to her old seat and looked between the two boys, before jumping slightly out of her seat as if it burned her “Oh sorry, this is Severus by the way, he’s my best friend. We’re from the same town,” Lily looked down the compartment at the sleeping boy, “And I don’t know who he is, he’s been asleep since we got here.”

Sirius nodded awkwardly, offering Lily a small smile. Ted had been right this wasn’t easy, how did you talk to someone without knowing the appropriate array of topics. Sirius never realised how involved in his conversations his parents had been throughout his entire life. 

“You never told us your name,” the boy, Severus said abruptly. Sirius could sense a tone annoyance in his voice, and came to the conclusion that he and this boy would probably never be friends. He had been right though, Severus didn’t want him here, he might not be the best at holding a conversation but he was apparently good a reading people. 

“I’m Sirius,” Sirius provided. He was determined to be polite and make a good impression, despite the fact he knew he was never going to be close with Severus, Lily was sweet and kind, and Sirius really liked her. Lily would be a good friend, and Sirius wasn’t going to mess up his chances to have a good friend. 

“Like the constellation?” Lily’s eyes seemed to light up as she asked the question, “I love the stars.” 

Sirius nodded again, trying not to pull at a loose thread on the end of his sleeve. 

“That’s a fantastic name,” Lily turned to her best friend, “Severus isn’t it wonderful.” 

Severus offered only a grunt in response, before reaching into his bag and pulling out a book. Lily looked at her friend in what seemed to be surprise before turning back to Sirius, “So where are you from Sirius?” 

“London.”

“London is a really beautiful city. I’ve only ever been there once, other than today,” Lily glanced at Severus, who was by now deeply caught up in his book, “We’re from Cokeworth, it’s in Derbyshire.”

Conversation moved then from one thing to another. Sirius found out Lily was a Muggleborn, that she and Severus had become friends when she had first started showing signs of magic and he had explained it all to her, since his mother was a witch, and that she was extremely enthusiastic yet nervous about going to Hogwarts. He also learned that Lily was a very easy person to talk to, and this made him like her even more. The trolley lady came along, and Lily and Sirius both bought what would probably be considered more than their fair share of sweets, and spent the next while eating away at both their own and each other’s stashes as they chatted away. All the while Severus kept his head stuck in his book, refusing Lily’s offer of sweets and completely ignoring Sirius’. 

“I better go get ready for when we arrive,” Lily announced after she had stopped laughing at some stupid joke Sirius had made. She stood up and reached to the overhead area above her to get her bag, “I should probably bring him with me, shouldn’t I?” Lily remarked, gesturing over to the still sleeping boy in the corner. 

“Or we could just leave him here, and watch him run around in scurry when he realised we’ve reached the school and he isn’t ready,” Sirius suggested, a smirk growing on his face. 

Lily had really managed to raise his confidence in his conversing skills in the last hour, and something about her made him really comfortable in being completely himself. Lily made him feel the same way Andromeda did at family events. 

Lily threw her bag at him as she laughed, “Sirius, don’t be cruel!” 

The bag hit Sirius in the stomach, knocking the air from him for a moment. He lifted the bag from his lap, and threw it back at her, but she caught it with ease, “Fine then spoil sport, wake him up.” 

Lily threw him a dirty look, but it had no conviction behind it. Sirius snorted, as Lily cautiously made her way over to the sleeping boy, putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking him gently, “Excuse me, excuse me. I’m sorry to wake you but I’m afraid we are getting close to Hogwarts and I don’t want you to be in a rush to put your uniform on,” Lily said, as she continued to shake the boy.

The boy began to wake, and turned his head to face Lily, his eyes still closed. He opened his eyes slowly, he shoved his falling glasses up his nose, his eyes darting around the room for what had woken him before his eyes settled on Lily. The boy’s eyes grew wide suddenly, as he stared at Lily for a few long silent seconds until Lily began to speak. 

“I’m sorry if I startled you. I’m Lily Evans, and well I was just going to change into my uniform and I said it would be best to wake you to do it too, we’re nearing Hogwarts.” 

The boy continued to stare a little longer, before he realised he had been spoken to, “Oh thank you,” he said jumping to his feet, almost head butting Lily on the way up as she had been leaning over him, “Sorry,” he stretched his hand out towards Lily, who took it into her own and shook it, “I’m James, James Potter.” 

“Nice to meet you James,” Lily replied smiling, and Sirius swore James was going to faint, “This is Sirius,” Lily said pointing over her shoulder at him.

James grinned before stepping around Lily extending his to Sirius, “Nice to meet you, mate.” As he shook his hand Sirius noticed a look of devilment in the other boy’s amber eyes. James had black hair, which seemed to have no shape or cut to it whatsoever, and looked like a bedhead on top of his head. He stood up straight and proper, but in spite of all this he still somehow reminded Sirius of Ted’s carefree nature.

James turned his attention now to Severus, standing over the boy and shoving his hand out towards him, “And who are you?” James asked, peering down at Severus who didn’t look up from his book, “Hello, mate, I’m talking to you,” James said, the frustration obvious in his voice. 

“That’s Severus Snape. We’re Neighbours back home,” Lily jumped in, probably sensing the heightening tension in the room, “Do you know where the changing rooms are?” Lily asked, directing her question at James. 

James face softened from the look he had been given Severus as he turned to face Lily, “Yeah, I do. Come on, I’ll show you.” James turned to grab his bag, slinging it over his shoulder before leading Lily out the door. 

“I’ll be back soon Severus,” Lily shouted back in the door, before flashing a smile in Sirius’ direction and disappearing down the corridor after James. 

As Lily disappeared down the corridor, Sirius realised he now had two friends on this train, and that the idea of Hogwarts didn't seem so lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Moving onto this part of Sirius' story, the only thing I knew I wanted to include was the friendship between Sirius and Lily. I've always loved to think about these two, what their relationship would be like, how they would treat each other. These two always had a kind of playful relationship in my head, and I kinda love the idea of Lily being Sirius' first friend before it all goes south between the two of them for a couple of years. Also the few moments they had in this story are sort of adorable. 
> 
> I also made Severus a little standoffish in this, cause I feel he would be very cautious about who he lets into his life. He is probably also a little jealous about having to share Lily's attention for the first time. 
> 
> And James really did nothing this chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter we are going to follow Sirius for just a little longer, before we join James and Lily on their little adventure through the Hogwarts Express. 
> 
> I'd love to hear any feedback, including constructive criticism. I made this account and started sharing my stories to improve my skill.
> 
> Also if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes in this piece, please feel free to mention them in the comments so I can fix them. I did proof read and edit, but knowing me I definitely missed something.


End file.
